In many existing production systems, redundancy protection is required for critical service data. To implement redundancy protection, there are generally two sites. One site is a production site that provides a data service for users, and the other site is a redundancy site that does not provide a data service for users in general cases. During operation of the production site, the production site replicates data to a virtual machine at the redundancy site such that when the production site suffers from unrecoverable damage, the redundancy site can be enabled to replace the production site, and continue to provide a data service for the users based on the data in the virtual machine.
A virtual machine creation process is as follows.
First, an administrator receives, on a cloud management platform at the production site, a redundancy policy delivered by a user. The redundancy policy includes a redundancy requirement of the user. Then, according to memories of the administrator or records of an offline carrier (for example, a notepad), the administrator selects, from multiple storage devices, a storage device that meets the redundancy policy. Finally, the administrator creates a virtual machine on the storage device that meets the redundancy policy.
It can be learnt that, virtual machine creation depends on manual intervention of an administrator. Such a manner does not adapt to an automation trend, and error-prone.